Beautiful Obsessions
by Valeria89
Summary: Rachel’s the new kid. On her first day she meets this guy. What’s his little brother up to and why’s his best friend so perverted. Plus,Rachel’s best friend is changing,big time and her…guardian is not the best thing that ever happened to her.Rated 4 MiLa
1. Michaela? Or Rachel?

Summary: Rachel's the new kid. On her first day she meets this guy. What's his little brother up to and why's his best friend so perverted. Plus, Rachel's best friend is changing, big time and her….guardian is not the best thing that ever happened to her.

I'm trying to write three different stories, just for fan fiction, I have like a million others, too. Then, I'm trying to read dARKgIRlrAVENgRAYSON14's stories. It's too much, I tell you.

I kind of think this particular chapter is boring, but I have to put this in so that the rest of the chapters will make since.

Disclaimer: No, actually, Hard to believe?

Chapter: 1: Prologue

_January 8, 2001 _

_**Nicole Diaz's, aka Jinx, Sleepover: Girls There: Toni Monetti/Argent, Kole Weathers/Kole, Tara Markov/Terra, and Rachel Roth/Raven **_

"Rich, I don't think we should be doing this." Seven years old Adam John Grayson told his older bro.

"Relax, this is normal teen stuff." Richard laughed with his best friend, Roy Harper/Speedy.

"Yah, we might even get to see boobies." Speedy high-fived Robin..

"Look, they're taking off their shirts!" Robin exclaimed, "Adam, look, your eight you have time to repent. This is awesome."

"Well, I guess you're right." Adam sighed as he turned to look at the girls in their bras. It was kind of cool to him. I mean seeing eleven years old girls in their bras was pretty cool for an eight years old.

"You better be, because I don't want it so that we brought a dorky, eight years old along for nothing." Speedy smirked.

"Whoa, who is she?" Adam whispered to himself as he stared at some girl. She had long, blue hair and amethyst eyes. She had beautiful, round, pink, lips and a body to kill for. Her skin also took on a pale complexion.

--

_**Adam's POV**_

She's so beautiful. I wonder what her name is. Clara, no, Maya, no, Lucia, no, Selena, no, no, no, Michaela, yeah, Michaela(Ma-Kayla).

"Come, Addie, come on girl!" Robin screamed.

"My name is not Addie, it's Adam, and I'm not a girl dog. Rich-Turd!" I said angrily, still staring at Michaela.

"Rich-Turd!" Speedy cracked up.

"Shut up, Roy Sauce." Robin said as he walked away from the window of the one story house.

"Oh, that's why Adam's was better than yours." Speedy said madly as he followed Robin.

"Finally." I sighed. I turned my attention to Michaela. She was just now taking off her shirt. If she could just hurry so I could see her--

"Adam, come on." Robin picked me up before I could even see her bellybutton, "I thought you didn't want to do this you little pervert."

--

_**January 18, 2008**_

_**Marv Wolfman High School**_

_**Raven's POV**_

"Kerry, you really don't have to come. I am eighteen." I said as my so-called guardian got out the car with me at my new school.

"No, Raven, I'm coming to make sure any boys don't touch you in any inappropriate way." He said as he slammed his car door.

"Why would they?"

"Because your hot." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked up to the front door with me.

"New girl! New girl!" Some redhead with emerald green eyes screamed.

"Hey, the new girl's scared to walk up to the door by herself." Some guy with a big X on his shirt and black shades on screamed.

"No, maybe her dad's just scared she might cut herself! Emo!" Some blonde with bright blue eyes laughed.

"Leave her alone!" My friend, Terra, screamed as she walked over to us, "Hello, Mr. Ferguson."

"Hey, Tara." Kerry looked her up and down.

"You know, I can take it from here." I said.

"Yeah, Mr. F, I'll take care of her." Terra wrapped her arm around me.

He squeezed my butt, "Alright. Oh and Tara I'm only 36, call me Kerry." He smirked as he did the same to her.

"Boy, is he a rapist or what?"

"No!" I screamed nervously.

"Relax, Rae, I was just joking. Come on, Jinx and them are waiting." She smiled as I shakily smiled back.

"Raven! We're all finally at the same school." Kole exclaimed.

"Hey, Terra, who's your new friend." A tall guy with orange hair and some silly mask came over.

"Leave her alone, you pervert." Terra shooed him.

"Hey, I was just asking." He smirked, "Hi, baby, I'm Speedy. Maybe you could come over to my place. You know boners, blowjobs, jerking off, orgasms, any of that ring a bell."

"Ugh." Terra grunted as she elbowed this Speedy guy in the gut.

"Aw! Aw! Aw, what'd you do that for!" He screamed as he held his stomach.

"Go away." She ordered and he followed.

"Thanks, Terra." I hugged my friend.

"No problem, we are BFFs." She smiled as she started to walk away.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"With my crew." She answered.

"Don't worry, Rae, you can be in our clique." Argent told me.

"Yah, you have to be extra popular to be in Tara's group." Jinx explained.

"But didn't we all used to be best friends. Why's Terra in there, but your not?" I asked confusedly.

"Face it, Terra's hot, we're not." Argent smirked.

"Ha!" I gasped as the bell startled me.

"Do you have your schedule?"

"Yah." I said nervously.

"Let's go to homeroom." Jinx said as she walked away and I looked at my schedule to see that I had Ms. Louie for homeroom and Mr. Mod's Soc. Studies 1st period, "I have Ms. Louie"

"Really, all of us have Ms. Stewart." Jinx sighed, "Mr. Mod's class right there."

"O-kay." I gulped as I walked where Jinx's hand was pointed.

I sat in a desk that was second to the last in the first row. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, half the students weren't either. Then this boy with spiked hair and a silly masked like that Quickie guy, or whatever, had, came in. He had thin red lips and a red collar shirt on with jeans on. He sat right in the desk behind me. I was extremely nervous.

"Damn!" He whispered loudly, "I forgot my pencil, again!"

"Shut up, Rich, I'm trying to meditate." There he was, that Speedy guy again. He was sitting on top of one of the desks, then all of sudden he burst into laughter.

"Speedy, your so dumb." The spiked haired guy laughed and patted me on the back, "Ay, do you have a pencil?"

"Yah." I smiled nervously as I reached into my back sack to get a pencil, "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled, "I'm Richard by the way."

"Rachel." I said as I smiled nervously back.

When I turned back around, that Speedy guy was in my face, "Rachel, huh? Remember when I told you my name was Speedy. Well, I wasn't lying, but that was the pervert side of me. I'm Roy, now, the jock side of me."

"Leave her alone, Speedy, she doesn't like you." Richard said.

"And how do you know?" Speedy asked.

"Well, I don't know, look at the expression on her face, ding dong." Richard said as the teacher walked in.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Ms. Roth, will you please come up to the front of the class for me." Mr. Mod asked as I stood up and walked up to him, "Ladies, Gentle-hens, ha-ha, I came up with that one myself. O-kay, this is our new student, Rachel Roth. She's from Gotham city, isn't that so wicked awesome?"

"Uh, no." The same blonde from earlier said as some students laughed.

"I'm from there." Richard told them as they stopped laughing.

"Oh, then, yah, so wicked awesome." The blonde smirked.

'Thanks.' I mouthed as he smiled and mouthed you're welcome back.

"She's such a whore." The blonde whispered to the guy with the X on his shirt.

"I know, but I'd bone her." They both snickered.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Roth, you may have a sizz-zeat." Mr. Mod said trying to be hip.

After Class Richard stopped me, "Rachel, um, do you wanna come to my house after school?"

"Um, yah, sure. But I have to ask my, um, mom, Carrie." I mumbled nervously.

"Okay." He smiled as he walked away.

He was so HOT. H.O.T., HOT! I normally don't act like this. I just never really liked a guy. So it was something different to me!

--

_**After School**_

_**Robin's POV**_

"So, did you ask your, mom yet?" I startled Rachel by the water fountain.

"No. I don't have a cell phone." She said shyly.

"Oh, well, you can use mines." I handed her my Blackberry.

"Thanks. Hello, um, Ker-Carrie, can I go to a friend's house?"

"Is it a boy?" The voice on the telephone said loudly.

"No, it's a girl, it's Terra."

"Oh, well, you all be careful." The voice replied.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am." Rachel stuttered as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Wow, your mom sounds like a man, no offence." I said.

"None taken, I get that all of the time." She said as she handed me my phone, "Come on."

When I got home, my little brother, Adam, was dancing around and singing to the radio, when he noticed us.

"Whoa." Adam said softly as he dropped a raw egg on the ground. He looked Rachel up and down.

"Adam this is Rachel, Rachel this is my fifteen years old brother, Adam."

"It's A-Dawg, bro, it's A-Dawg." Adam made a funny voice and patted me on the back.

"Okey, Doke, this is my brother, A-Dawg, I mean." I said.

Adam didn't go to school today so the house was a mess. He was dressed in a white wife beater and baggy gray sweat pants. His black hair looked like he borrowed it from Joe Jonas and he had a blue hat on top of it. You could see his Betty Boop boxers, especially when he was dancing around.

"Rachel, you can go sit down on the couch." I said as she walked over to the couch, "Mom, is so gonna kill you, Mr. Boop."

"It's A-Dawg, dude, it's A-Dawg." He patted my back again.

"Stop, with the Dawgs!" I screamed angrily.

"Alright, Dawg." He smirked, "Who's the hottie?"

"Oh, that's Rachel. She's new."

"Boy, did I pick the wrong day to miss school." He smiled to himself.

"Richard, where's your bathroom?" Rachel asked.

"The first room on your left, upstairs." I smiled, "What's wrong, A-Dawg?"

"She looks so familiar." He said.

"Really, I don't recall seeing her before."

"Yah, I think it was at a sleepover. Um, that time we saw them taking off their shirts. Addie, Rich-T--" Adam whispered to himself, "Michaela!"

"Who? Who's Michaela?" I asked confusedly.

"Nobody, I have to go." He said as he quickly ran up the stairs.

--

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well, here I am! I hope u liked it. It seems kind of BORING now, but trust me chapter 2 and on, is really when all of the drama and action will come. As you see there's the mean people who don't like Rachel, she's now officially a friend of the Grayson's, Terra is in the group with the people who hate her, Adam realized she was Michaela, and what's Kerry up to in their home. You can find out if you read the next chapters. Which requires reviewing and NO FLAMES!! I do NOT tolerate FLAMES!! Thank you and just hit that whatever shade of purple colored button down there and give the sweetest review ever!!**_

_**Love, Everyone's biggest fan,**_

_**Valeria89 D**_


	2. Does This Make Me Look Fat?

_**Thank you so much all of my reviewers and chittychittybangbang16, your funny and that was really special what you said to me.**_

_**If you were confused about the bra part and the sleepover, well they were changing into their pajamas, not just hanging around.**_

_**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, that's how I like it. Besides it's in a parallel universe. So it's not going to be like the show. Understand that. For those of you who already do, thank you, I appreciate that. **_

_**Oh for those people who don't like my story, thank you for respecting me. If you think my story needs something different come to me and tell me the right way. Don't flame me when I ask you ever so nicely(lol) not to. **_

_**Thank you for your patience.**_

_**Disclaimer: no, No, NO!!**_

_**Adam's POV**_

"No, No, No, No, No--_**UGH**_," I crashed into Raven who was coming out of the bathroom, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay A-Dawg." She smirked at me. I didn't react back I just ran to my room.

My room was covered in posters of Beyonce, Alicia Keys, and Fergie. I had a bunk bed and a basketball goal attached to the wall. I had a 30 inch, flat screened TV that was planted right up above my hutch with some of my most inspiring poems and drawings and paintings in.

I rushed over to my computer desk and opened one of the drawers. It had drawings of Michaela, I mean, Rachel. She was dressed in the same pajamas that she had on the day of the sleepover, on one of them. On some she was in the nude. On the rest, there were pictures of what I thought our wedding would be like and what our baby would look like. I instantly just started ripping them up. I threw the scraps out of my window and prayed that our two dogs ate them.

"Adam! You have to clean this house up, Rachel and I are going for ice cream!" Robin screamed out side of my door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Robin came into my room uninvited.

"Nothing, now get out!" I screamed and looked at Rachel's fragile figure that was staring at me.

"Fine, we're going for ice cream. Come on, Rachel." Richard walked out of my door madly.

"SHIT!" I screamed. Richard always got the girl I liked. Michaela, I mean, Rachel was the girl I had been waiting for ever since that day. And he had her. Why couldn't I get the hot girl for a change. Sure she was three years older than me, but, Justin dated Cameron.

"ADAM JOHN GRAYSON, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother scream. I quickly ran down the stairs to see what she wanted, although I already knew.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"This house is a mess. Your father and I let you take a break from school and this is how you repay us." She told me, "When I come home from my meeting, this house better be sparkling."

"But Mom."

"No buts." She told me.

"Piss off." I said angrily and walked away.

"Adam! Watch your mouth, what has gotten into you?" She followed me.

"Why does Rich always get what he wants?"

"Son, I don't know maybe because he's not different from regular people or he's not weird." She said softly.

"Oh, yippee, my own mom just called me weird. Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically.

"Adam, is this about a girl?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, "He always gets the girl I like. Just for once, I want her to talk to me. Sure he's hotter than me and more talented and funny. But…..I don't know."

"Honey, it'll happen for you one day." She hugged me.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Adam." She told me, "Now clean up this house."

_**Raven's POV**_

"Thank you, Richard, for the ice cream." We stopped in front of a large, beautiful, white house.

"No, Problem. Is this your house?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I walked up to the front door.

"Well, goodbye." He said as he walked away.

"Bye." I said to myself as I waited for his retreating figure to disappear. When he did, I started to walk.

And I'd just like to say, of course that wasn't my house, do you know who I live with. I stayed in the worst part of Jump City and in a one bedroom home.

When I got home Kerry was waiting for me in his big, torn recliner.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I told you," I chuckled nervously, "at Terra's house."

"LIAR!" He stood up and walked over to me, "I went to Terra's house to pick you up so that you wouldn't have to walk home."

"I……." I started but sadly didn't finish.

"You were with a boy weren't you?" I could smell liquor on his tongue, "Don't answer that. Rachel, I don't understand, I love you. Why do you want to be with someone else, that doesn't love you? It's our destiny. God let Roxy and I adopt you for a reason. He killed Roxy, so that we could be together."

"She was your wife, I was your daughter. You were suppose to love her!" I told him.

"NO!" He screamed as he grabbed me and dragged me to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and closed the door.

"Kerry, please." I begged him, "Please don't hurt me, we didn't do anything but have ice cream."

"Ice cream, Sweetheart, that's our thing." He told me as he slipped off his shirt. I stood up and tried to run past him.

"Don't you dare touch that door." He said with a low voice. I quickly turned the knob and ran as fast I could out of the house. It was pouring down raining, but I didn't care.

"I HATE you." I screamed coldheartedly.

"It's okay, run! But when I find you, you are gonna be mines." He screamed as he slammed the door. I didn't know what to do so I walked to Terra's house.

When I got to Terra's house, her and her family were in the middle of having dinner.

"Gia, can Raven eat dinner with us?" Terra asked her mother, Gia Markov.

"Sure, sit down." Ms. Markov told me.

"So, Rae, what was up with Kerry coming over here to pick you up?" Terra asked.

"Well, I kind of told him I would be over here." I struggled to say.

"Oh, why?" She asked as she stuffed her mouth with pizza.

"Well, Kerry doesn't like me being with boys, but a guy from school that I met in class invited me over, so I told him I was coming over here instead."

"Oh, really, what guy?" Terra smirked.

"Richard Grayson." I answered softly.

"Robin, oh my gosh! He's in my group. Maybe if you to go to together, you could be in a group with me."

"Terra, I barely know the guy, I'm surprised he invited me over." I told her angrily.

"Gia, did you hear that, Rae-Rae has a boyfriend." Terra and her mom laughed together.

"Terra, please!" I screamed brusquely.

"Fine." she said with an attitude, "Besides, I have to go to the movies with Starfire and Bumblebee, it's a girls' movies night!"

"If I would've known I would grabbed extra money, I'm sure you won't mind." I told her.

"Well, actually, we were just planning on it being us three."

"Wait, you're going to leave me here?" I asked Terra.

"Yeah, Teri, Kory, and Kari, always have girls' night, I come along sometimes, too." Terra's mom laughed.

"Uh, you can play with Derek, he needs a friend." Terra smirked.

"What? Who's Kory and Kari?" I asked angrily.

"Uh, Kory Anders and Karen Beecher, my best buds." Terra said in a "duh" way.

"But, I thought I was your best friend." I said slowly.

"Hey, Hey! Hey, Hey!" Terra's fifteen years old, mentally retarded (I mean that in the nicest way) brother, Derek, clapped as he walked into the dining area.

"Derek, wait!" Terra's other older, half brother, Brion, screamed at Derek.

"Hey, Rachel, hey." Derek smiled at me.

"Hey, Derek." I said softly, but still angry at Terra.

"I, I, I go to school tomorrow." He told me.

"Yeah, my baby's going to school, because it's becoming difficult for me to home school him now." Ms. Markov smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, I never go to school, ever!" He told me.

"That's great, Derek, but I have to go now." I said meanly as I stood up.

"Well, I didn't even hear an hello or hi." Brion said rudely.

"Well, excuse me, I thought I was the guest!" I screamed as I looked toward a frowning Terra.

"Whoa, well, excuse me." He smirked.

"Ugh, you Markovs are so stuck up!" I whined as I stomped to the front door.

"NO, NO, Rachel no leave." Derek cried.

"Derek, let her go, since she doesn't understand us." Terra smirked.

"Tara, look around. Am I really the one who doesn't understand?" And with that I walked down the doorsteps of their home. I figured Kerry would be drunk and probably have some of his so-called "friends" over.

Oh know, I was right.

"Oh, Kerry, she's so precious." A busty, blonde chick smiled at me.

"Yeah, and she's gorgeous, too." A man with a beer in his had walked over to me.

"Luis, don't touch her." Kerry put his liquor on a table.

"Rachel, why don't you go to our room and wait. Tiff, Lu, and I have a little business to take care of; and it's not for your gorgeous eyes to see." Kerry smirked. I frowned and quickly ran to our room.

At least thrice a week, Tiffany and Luis come over and they'd smoke, drink, and have orgies. You would think I would've runaway by now, but I won't. I want to keep strong for my lifeless stepmother and my long gone birthmother. One day, I would be out of here and won't be able to see Kerry ever again.

Before I knew it, I was sleep, and woke again. When I awoke, Kerry was shirtless and had his arm around my waist. He was knocked out, I'm sure he was exhausted from the little _business_ he had to take care of.

It was, Tuesday and school was going to be a "blast" today. I had no friends, except Jinx, Kole, and Argent, but I didn't take any classes with them.

I rolled out of the queen-sized bed and onto the floor. I walked over to our rusty chest of drawers and grabbed a long-sleeved black shirt, and purple shorts. I put on my amethyst colored stud earrings that my birthmother passed down to me and red lipstick.

Right before I opened the door Kerry awoke, "Since when have you gone to school without me?"

"Kerry, I can walk, that's why I have legs." I sighed.

"Oh, the genius always has something smart to say." He smirked, "Wait for me to get dressed."

"Fine." I sighed. I already was going to have to deal with drama at a new school. Why did I have to deal with pre-drama before school?

When I got to Mr. Mod's class, Richard instantly tried to make conversation with me, "So, Rachel, I had fun yesterday. Maybe we can do it again."

"I don't think so." I told him rudely.

"Why, you don't like ice cream? Well, then, we can go to the movies or to the mall or something."

"No, I'd rather not."

"Is it because your, man, I mean, mom won't let you?"

"No, I just don't like you!"

"What?" He asked, surprised and confused, "I thought we could _possibly_ be friends."

"No, I know your type. Everyone wants to be your friend or be like you, just because you're on the basketball team and you're supposedly cute. As soon I start to really like you, you're going to betray me for another helpless girl, who you think is just the tiniest bit prettier than me, if I'm even pretty to you. You know, because guys have told me that it wasn't my face guys were coming for; it was my "hot bod" ." I smirked.

Richard looked appalled, frowned sadly, and smirked with anger in his eyes as he rudely told me, "Well, sorry, I didn't think you were the type to stereotype others."

--

_**Adam's POV **_

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I bumped into a football player, "Sorry."

"Watch where you're going, Fatty Addie." He pushed me into a locker.

"Fatty?" I questioned myself, "Am I fat? I am getting a small gut, but I didn't think I was that fat."

"Hey, Adam, do you have a t-shirt I can borrow for P.E.?" One of the dorkiest boys in the school, although, I can't really talk, asked.

"Sure, Bud." I smiled and reached into my back pack and pulled out a white tee.

"Whoa, that's kind of big." He exclaimed.

"Big, you mean big as in I should be really fat if it's mines." I asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, in a less complicated way." He pushed his glasses onto the top of his nose, "Thanks."

"Maybe that's the problem," I mumbled to myself, "I'm short and chubby and Rich's tall and athletic. So all I have to do is work out more."

"Yeah, whatever you say." He snorted, "Ryan told me that yesterday."

"Ryan, my brother?"

"Yeah, he talked to me, can you believe it."

"Dude, you sound like one of those girls who's always asking me for our number, just so she can call him or Rich."

"I know." He snorted again, "Well, I better be going if I want to get to class on time."

"Yeah, you do that." I whispered to myself.

After school, I sat on a bench by myself and waited for our bus that was always late. I was the only Grayson that rode the bus. Ryan and Bonny, my twin brother and sister, both had their own car. Richard had a motorcycle. And I had a slip that said I had permission to ride the bus.

"Adam!" I heard a familiar, but old voice call. I turned to see my uncle, Bruce Wayne, walking up to me.

"Uncle Bruce! What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"Didn't your parents tell you? They went on a business trip, and they wanted me to come watch over you, make sure you don't get into any trouble.." Uncle Bruce patted my back.

"No, they didn't." I frowned.

"Hey, Adam. You're getting cuter, and cuter everyday." Uncle Bruce's country wife, Selina Kyle-Wayne, hugged me.

"Hey Aunt Selina." I smiled, "So, did you drive your Bat-Mobile?" Uncle Bruce had a car that was as fast and blacker than a bat, so we called it the Bat-Mobile.

"Yep." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the vehicle.

"Hey, Adam." My country cousin hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Ingrid."

Ingrid was my younger, first cousin. She was at least three months younger than me, but those three months counted.

When I got home, I noticed the only person who was home was my stuck-up sister, Bonita LuAnn Grayson.

"Uncle Bruce, Aunt Selina! Mother told me you would come!" Bonny ran up and hugged the two.

"Hi." Ingrid smiled.

"Who are you?" Bonny asked crudely.

"I'm Ingrid." Ingrid held out her hand.

"I'm Bonny, which means pretty, and pretty girls don't shake regular girls hands." Bonny told her and walked away.

"Well, at least she didn't call me ugly." Ingrid told me.

"I guess, you can share a room with me. Richard and Ryan should be here any second now." I told her as I heard the kitchen door open and slam.

"I'm sure that's Richard now." I smirked as I walked into the kitchen, "Hey Rich."

"Leave me alone." He told me as he pushed past Ingrid and I.

"Hi, Richard." Ingrid said softly.

"Who are…….Ingrid, you've grown." Robin smiled stunned, "Where's the other guys, Mom told me you all were coming."

"In the den." I answered, "Come on, Ingrid, let's get your things settled."

_**In My Room**_

"Ingrid, can I ask you something kind of personal?" I sat on my bed as she unpacked her bags into a deserted chest of drawers of my.

"Sure, Cousin Adam." She smiled a big grin.

"Do I look fat to you?" I asked nervously.

"Fat? Fat as in bigger than a cow's baby who's mother is a tyrannosaurus rex?" She asked.

"Um, yah, I guess."

"Well, then, no, of course not." She smiled, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, there's this girl I like. Her name's Michaela, I mean, Rachel. She's so beautiful." I grinned at the thought of having just a positive conversation with her, "And I thought the reason she may not like me is that I'm fat."

"No your not fat, ask my poppa." She showed her small gap in between her buck, central and lateral incisor teeth.

"Uncle Bruce, do you think I'm getting fat?" I asked as everyone turned their attention to me.

"Fat as in bigger than a cow's baby who's mother is a tyrannosaurus rex?" He asked me as Robin, Ryan, and Bonny stared at him funnily.

"Um, Yeah."

"Well, boy, I wouldn't say you were fat. But you are getting a little gut. Try working out like your brothers and you'll look like me in no time." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks, I don't wanna be that buff." I said as I ran up to my room before Uncle Bruce could react.

_**--**_

_**Robin's POV**_

"Richard, dinner's ready!!" Bonny called for me. I was still furious about what happened between Raven and me earlier.

I sat in my chair between Bonny and Ryan. As always, Bonny was putting on make-up. She said she refreshed her make-up each day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Humph, pathetic. And Ryan was rambling on to Uncle Bruce about being the best captain ever to play on the Polar Bears, our team mascot.

"Adam, Ingrid, dinner is ready!" Aunt Selina shouted.

"Aunt Selina, I think I'm going to skip out on dinner tonight." Adam sighed as he came into the kitchen.

"Why? I cooked spaghetti, Bonny told me it was your favorite." Aunt Selina whined.

"I'm feeling kind of sick today." He grabbed a hold of his stomach, "Excuse me."

I felt curious, so I followed Adam back up the stairs. I found him in the bathroom. I didn't want him to know I was there, so I peeped around the corner. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Adam was sticking his finger down his throat! He was trying to make himself puke!

"Adam!! Are you trying to make yourself throw up?" I startled him.

"Robin, please don't tell." He begged me.

"Why are you trying to do it?" I asked furiously.

"I'm just trying to look like you and Ryan." He told me.

"Oh, well, if you wanna look like us, I guess you can go to the gym with us tomorrow." I assured him.

"Really?" He perked up.

"Yeah, I guess and I'm sure Ryan won't mind." I patted his back, "Now come eat."

When we got to dinner table, all Adam did was toy with is food.

"Adam, stop playing with your food and eat it. Mom didn't raise you to be so ill-mannered." Bonny fussed at Adam.

"Oh, Bonny, it's okay, he's not bothering us." Aunt Selina assured her.

"Well, he's bothering me." She sassed.

While Bonny was rambling on, I noticed Adam giving all of his food to our dog, Snow White. I sighed and turned my attention back to the arguing Bonny and Ryan. I had gotten fed up.

"May I be excused. Thank you." I groaned as I slammed my fork on my plate and stomped up to my room.

Why was everyone so against each other. I thought we were all suppose to be friends and caring to one another. Instead we wanted to argue all the time, only care about ourselves, and **stereotype **other folks.

I just don't understand what made her say that. I didn't ignore her and brush my hair while she was talking, like Ryan did to his girlfriends. I didn't pay attention to no one else, but her. I didn't say anything wrong and mean to her. I was really nice. I EVEN PAID FOR HER ICE CREAM!! But she doesn't like me. I can't believe that. What girl doesn't like me. What girl doesn't drool all over me. Rachel Roth I guess. Ugh.

"Rich, can we talk?" Adam knocked on my door.

"No!" I screamed back meanly.

"Please."

"Come in." I said, annoyed.

"So, what's wrong with you today?" He asked as he sat on my round bed.

"Trust me, you don't care." I mumbled rudely.

"Please, Bro, we never talk." He pleaded yearningly.

"Alright, well remember that girl from yesterday?" I questioned as he shook his head "yes", "Well, she told me she didn't want to be my friend."

"She did!" He exclaimed happily, then quickly became sympathetic, "I mean, she did. Well, I'm sorry, Bro." He frowned and sprang up from the bed.

"Wait," I stopped him, "you asked to talk, now let's talk. Why were you trying to throw up?"

"I told you, I wanna be like my big brothers." He chuckled nervously.

"Adam, what's really the reason." I said softly.

"Well, it's the girl I like named Ra--Michaela and I thought the reason she may not want to ever go with me is because I'm fat."

"Fat!? Why would you say that?" I asked surprisingly.

"Well, a lot of people think I'm getting a little chubby." He sighed.

"So that's why you were trying to gag?" I asked worriedly, "Do you know you can become anorexic? Girls are not the only ones who can get bulimia and anorexia, you know."

"I don't care! If that's what it takes to get her to love me, then that's what I'm going to do!" Adam showed me a side I had never seen of him. He stormed out of the room with his skin scarlet red.

This was going to be a very long year. Especially for me.

_**--**_

_**Personally I hate it, but 5 people wanted me to update and this was all I could offer. I know I said chappy 2 would be great, but now I know for sure that the drama, drama will start in chappy 3(hopefully)! So please review and help me by telling me what I should do next. I already have ideas, but it'll be even better if you guys could give me even more! Thank you!**_

_**Valeria89 xoxoxo**_


	3. I'm a Creep?

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, but the things that I produce/make.**_

_**Thnx to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 1 and 2. And SushiChica I'm glad we came to terms…on with Chapter 3**_

_**Chapter 1: Speedy's POV**_

"She really thinks that?" I asked both Robin and Terra as they both shook their heads _yeah_, "I bet I could make her feel otherwise."

"How would you expect to do that?" Terra smirked, "She didn't like you the first time she laid her eyes on you."

"Well, I could always get with her. She'd probably use me for a rebound." I sneered, "I know her type. I've dated many before. All they ever do is use other people to get what they want."

"You're right. We could get her back," Robin laughed, "make her think we're jealous, and make her think that you don't know you're her rebound boy."

"Yeah and then at the prom we can dump it all in her face!" Terra screamed in joy, "Speedy you're a genius!"

"But, I really don't know." Robin paused, "She was a nice girl and she was kind of right about me."

"Robin, she doesn't even know you and she's judging you. All she does is be mean and ungrateful." Terra looked at him, "In all my years of being her best friend, I've finally realized that."

"So, do we have a plan?" I smiled.

"I guess." Robin said, "After school, meet me in the gym and we'll finish this conversation."

------

_**After School: Still Speedy's POV**_

"First you have to convince her to go on a date you." Robin wrote what he said on the basketball team's chalkboard.

"Robin, you may be the playmaker when it comes to b-ball, but I'm the playmaker when it comes to girls." I told him as I snatched the piece of chalk out his hand, erased what he'd written on the board, and wrote: _1. Make Her Fall For You._

"How can you make her fall for you?" Terra asked, irritated, "It's hard just to get her to say _hi_ to you in the hall."

"Trust me, this woman genius has everything under control." I chuckled nastily, "Time to get my shine on."

--------

**In The Hallway**

"Why? Did your mom tell you couldn't date guys?" I asked as Rachel opened her locker door in my face. I had just asked her out on a date.

"No, you're just an idiot." She slammed the locker and looked me in the face. We stared at each other for a long time, before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her shoulder as she swung her body around, "I really, really want to go out with you."

"You don't even know me!" She frowned.

"I know you enough, Raven," I told her. She looked surprised that I'd called her that.

"Don't call me that," she scorned and started to walk again.

"Please," I called. She stopped dead in her tracks. I walked up to her and gave her a piece of paper with my number on it.

"I'd _really_ appreciate it if you called." I smiled largely. She took the paper and walked away. I smiled as I ran back into the gym.

"So?" Terra ran up to me.

"So?" I smirked.

"So, what'd she say?" She asked.

"Of course, _no_. I gave her my number on a piece of paper, though."

"You gave her your number on a piece of paper?" Terra said angrily, "Do you have any idea where that piece of paper could be now. She's never going to call you, Mr. Ladies' Man."

"Trust me. By the way she looked at me when I smiled at her, I know she's going to call." I told her, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she will sooner or later."

-------------

_**3 Days Later: Raven's POV**_

I couldn't believe I was actually doing Kerry's laundry after everything that'd happened a few days ago.

All of a sudden something fell on me. "Ah!" I screamed. I thought a spider had jumped on me, but it was actually a small piece of paper that'd fallen from my jacket pocket. I picked it up and realized it was the number Roy Harper had given to me a couple of days ago. I smirked to myself and decided I'd call him when I was done with the clothes.

Later on, I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"I've been waiting for you." He answered, "What took you so long?" It was something about his voice that made him sound mysterious.

"I was contemplating on whether to call you or not," I smirked to myself. "You're friends with Robin and Terra and I don't think I want to go through the things I went through the other day ever again."

"Mm," he moaned. "I see. I bet you wish you had a hot boyfriend to make you feel better."

"I don't want to have sex with you, Speedy." I smirked.

"Do _what_ with _who_?" Kerry came into our bedroom.

"I'll call you back," I whispered and hung up the phone.

"What did you just say?" He asked, "And were you talking to a boy?"

"Kerry, please, don't start. I am a growing girl with feelings, you know." I smirked devilishly, "Although, I'm not your average teenager, at least act a parent who's trying to make there gothic daughter turn preppy."

Kerry snicked to himself, "You know, your mouth is too smart for your own good."

"I know. No need to remind me." I pushed past him into our kitchen.

I opened the cabinets to see nothing, but spider webs, "Kerry, I know we just moved here, but we don't even have a bag of chips in our cabinets or a carton of milk in the refrigerator."

"I told you, we're each other's lunch." He came into the kitchen with nothing but a towel around his waist, "Why don't you take a shower with me?"

"No way." I pushed past him once again, "Kerry, I'm your daughter."

"Correction, you're my adopted daughter." He followed me into our bedroom.

"So does that make me your playmate?" I asked as our cheap, low, and raggedy door bell rang, "I'll get it."

I slowly walked to the door and gasped deeply as I opened it. Speedy was standing outside with a single rose in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed him outside and followed behind him as I softly closed the front door, "And how do you know where I live?"

"Have you ever heard of a phone book?" He smirked.

"Yeah, but we just moved here. Why would my name be in the phone book?" I smirked back.

"Okay, okay, I followed you home yesterday after school." He laughed.

"Wait that was you in that red Mustang with the tinted windows?" I asked as he shook his head _yes_, "Do you know I can press charges for stalking?"

"I don't care. Whatever it takes to go with you." He handed me the rose, "For you my beautiful, amethyst-eyed, love."

I took it and thought about actually becoming his girlfriend. If I did, Richard Grayson would probably be jealous. I'd probably even become popular, and Terra would be envious. Being his girlfriend could really help me feel better. Ha-ha, I loved being evil.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled a small grin, "But don't come back over here. My dad will kill you _and_ me if he found out I had a boyfriend."

"Yes," he said to himself. "I knew you'd fall for my charm sooner or later. So when's our first date."

"Well, there's a couple things I'm going to try at school tomorrow. Maybe you can help me find my way around the school." I told him.

"I guess that's good enough." He smiled and walked down the porch stairs, "See you at school, Girlfriend!"

I sighed. I couldn't believe he'd just did that. Since when could I just get a boyfriend like that. It wasn't normal. Something had to be going on, and I was going to find out.

-------

_**ON LUNCH BREAK AT SCHOOL: SPEEDY'S POV**_

"So, where to first?" I caught up with Rachel as she was finishing stuffing her books from 1-5 period in her locker.

"The music room, I want to try out the guitar," she told me as she started to walk.

"The guitar? _You_ know how to play the guitar?" I asked her.

"Yes." I followed her up the stairs to the second floor, "What's so surprising about that?"

"You look more like someone who writes a lot of dark poems." I laughed as we wandered into the music room.

"I do that too," she mumbled. "I like to consider myself multitalented."

I laughed. She had a very smart mouth. But I kind of admired that. She actually knew how to make me feel useless.

I closed the door to the music room, because we were the only people in there. I guess everyone else had something better to be doing. Which was probably eating lunch. And I'd usually be doing that, too, but I wouldn't miss this for anything. Well, maybe I would if they were serving pizza with anchovies, pineapples, and pepperoni.

Rachel slowly picked up the one regular guitar there was. She instantly started playing. I guessed she'd forgotten that I was in the room, because she was softly singing along with the music.

The music she was playing sounded like a mixture of _Hey There Delilah_ and _Big Girl's Don't Cry _by the Plain White Tees and Fergie. To my surprise, she was actually kind of good at singing and playing the guitar.

Then, the music teacher, Ms. Garbo, opened the door. Rachel paused and I smiled.

"Oh, Miss Roth, I had no idea you knew how to play an instrument!" She exclaimed, "I heard your lovely voice all the way down the hall. I had to come down here, because as I listened to it I felt like I was lying on the fluffiest cloud on Heaven and being fed strawberries and whip cream by two hunks!"

"Yeah, you are pretty good." I smiled at her, to my surprise she blushed, "That's right. You were singing out loud."

"I had no idea," she said shakily. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, maybe you can be in our school's spring musical: Michaela in the Snow. You have the looks and the voice to be Michaela."

"I don't know, Ms. Garbo, I don't really do school events. I like to keep to myself." She looked really disinterested.

"Well, it may be your chance to break free of your lonesomeness. Just think about it." Mrs. Garbo smiled as she walked back into the hall.

"I think you should do it, maybe everyone wouldn't think you were such a creep." I smirked.

"No, plays are not my----a creep---everyone thinks I'm a creep?" She asked surprisingly.

"Duh." I threw my hands out, "Look at you. Your hair is blue, your skin is pale, you almost look anorexic, you never socialize, and you turned Richard Grayson down. Plus, you're the new girl. Do you know what happened to the last new girl? Kitten Moth's mother is a bug keeper and they dumped a whole fish aquarium full of worms and cockroaches on top of her head. They even threw a few in her locker, and she was just a normal girl."

"I thought you wanted to be my boyfriend." She looked at me angrily, "Now I understand. You're probably just doing this to make me look like some kind of joke. You're probably going to try and dump me in front of the whole school. I don't know why even bothered with someone like you."

Before I knew it, she'd stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I cursed myself. That's kind of what I wanted to happen, but it happened before either Terra or Robin even knew we were an item. I had to get her back liking me. The plan was to dump her at prom. I didn't even get to share one kiss with her.

"Rachel, wait!" I ran out into the hall, but she was nowhere to be found, "Where could she go that fast? Rachel!"

"Hey, Speedy. Did Rachel ever call you?" Terra and Robin came up to me out of nowhere.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked confusingly, "Never mind. Yeah, she called me and she agreed to be my girlfriend. But I think she just broke up with me. Help me find her, quick."

"What? Speedy, you sure do know how to mess up a lot of things." Terra frowned angrily as her and Robin helped me searched.

"Rachel, I've been looking all over for you." I walked into the main office. She was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the secretary's desk.

"Leave me alone." She glared at me. Her facial expression was unreadable and her eyes were dull.

"What are you doing in here? The office can't make you feel better, but I can." I sat in the chair that was beside her as Adam Grayson came into the office.

He stopped in his tracks and stared Rachel in her face. He was looking so intensely that he seemed almost lost in her eyes.

I instantly got angry, "Take a picture; it'll last longer." I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was staring." He blushed nervously, "Um, Rachel, Ms. Garbo told me you were going to think about playing Michaela in the spring musical."

"Yeah, she is. So, what?" I decided I'd respond for her.

"Well, you know, I wrote the musical, and I'd really like it if you played Michaela." His soft smile changed into a huge grin, "Actually, I'd really, really like it."

"Okay, yeah, yeah. Shoo, Addie, shoo." I pushed him away, "I'm trying to get my girlfriend back if you don't mind."

His smile changed to a confused frown, "_Girlfriend_?"

"Yeah, _girlfriend_. Got a problem with that?" I smirked.

He looked so sad, I thought he might cry, "No, I don't have a problem with it. That's great that Micha-Rachel's your girlfriend."

I looked at him surprisingly as he scurried out of the room, "Whoa, what's his issue?"

"Do you have to be such a jerk?" Rachel screamed at me as she stormed out of the office.

"Rachel, wait, I'm sorry." I stood up, "Aw, here we go again."

"Girl problems?" Our nosy, but sexy secretary, Ms. Martinez, asked. I blew air out my mouth, ignored Ms. Martinez, and ran out the office to find Rachel. This time she wasn't hard to find. She was in the girls' restroom. I walked into the bathroom and thanked God that Rachel was the only girl in there. I could see her pale legs and her black boots under one of the stall's door.

"Raven, please come out." She ignored me, "If you don't come out, I'm going in." She ignored me again. I was fed up, so I pushed the door in and grabbed her. I forced her out the stall and looked her dead in her blank eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really want to be with you."

"So, you're not embarrassed by me?" She flared her nostrils.

"No, of course not." I actually kind of told the truth, "Matter fact." I grabbed her by her hand and led her outside. The bell that told us lunch was over and sixth period was just beginning had just rang, and students were pouring in from the north and the south.

"Roy, you don't have to do this," she mumbled.

"Yes, I do." I smiled and screamed, "Attention! Look at me!" The whole student body instantly became still and quiet. I was surprised everyone didn't ignore me. I was just trying to show Rachel that I "cared". I didn't actually want the whole school to think she was my girl.

"Uh," I looked at Rachel who looked really happy, "Rachel Roth is officially my girlfriend. So, now she's in the popular kids clique. If anyone messes with her, I'll be sure they have hell to pay. Okay, go to class!" Everyone all had surprised looks on their faces. Even the Goths and Emos.

"I have to go," Rachel pulled her hand from mines in a hurry and ran away as everyone around finally started to go back to normal.

That time I didn't go after her. Partly because I was tired, and partly because Robin and Terra were walking over to me.

"I still don't think we should be doing this," Robin sighed.

"I do." Terra laughed, "Speedy you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I'm a genius." I chuckled nervously. I almost hated to admit it, but I definitely agreed with Robin.

----

Okay, Okay, kill me! I know it sucks! It's just like all my ideas flew away. I can't seem to remember any of them! Please help me! What do you guys think I should do next? I want this to be a good story like _One of These Days_!


End file.
